Talk:Claude Faustus
References Anyone knows what episodes the unreferenced quotes are on so I can reference them? Well, the first quote can be from any episode xD Third quote I'm pretty sure happened in episode 1, as well as fourth quote. Fifth quote... ummmm it mightttt be episode 4 not too sure though... sixth quote is from episode 1, seventh quote is from episode 5... "I simply have a hell of a desire to devour you, Master." This one I guess is from episode 6... "Passion into insincerity, utter lies into object truth, a stray dog of a boy into an earl, that's what makes a butler", i believe those are Claude`s last words from episode 12 on the English dub i watched. "Say, have your demonic senses weakened after devouting too much to that human's soul?" This one from episode 7... "Ciel Phantomhive, I will pierce your soft skin with my needle... and slowly suck out your sensual soul." This one from episode 9. "If he made a ripple in the long, long lazy life of a demon, then Alois Trancy's soul also was worth cracking open..." This one from episode 12. (About Alois) "....unstable soul..." This one from episode... 8 or 9? I put the ones I'm not too sure about in bold :) and I left a few out coz I couldn't remember them xD These are all I can remember clearly though. --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 02:24, October 8, 2011 (UTC) There's something wrong with refs 12, 13, 14 for the quotes. There's apparently a citation problem :S --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 02:13, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Fixed. @Lau you simply forgot to make the footnotes for ep 6, 9, and 12 thats all. }} 23:39, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Claude had long hair? I want to see that... o_o No, but really is that bit supposed to be there? [[User:Bug_Guts|'Demon Overlord of Insects']] [[User Talk:Bug_Guts|'Bug Guts']] 15:45, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I think that's referring to his concept art. Give me a few minutes and I should be able to find it. I've been trying to decide if things about concept art should be included for awhile now, so don't expect a definite answer from me. xD Some characters look /a lot/ different. Well, maybe just Soma... SereneChaos 01:39, November 30, 2011 (UTC) You can see it here (or here if you want to see the large scan). There's also this one. SereneChaos 01:51, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Odd, but you should say that it was part of his original concept art. :P [[User:Bug_Guts|'Demon Overlord of Insects']] [[User Talk:Bug_Guts|'Bug Guts']] 01:03, December 4, 2011 (UTC) What do you think? Do you think Hannah likes Claude? Coz like when season 2 ended she was like around him and all? I've been meaning to ask this question for long time. Plz give me a good answer -Aisyah Honestly, I don't think Hannah likes Claude. I know the ending of season 2 makes it seem that way slightly but remember that they have mutual hate. They both want to be the one closest to Alois and both are in the way of each other. The only reason she would want to be close to him and all was only because in the end she wanted to die so that she could be together with Alois and Luka, both people she really loved and that is basically it. However, that's only my opinion and interpretation of their relationship XD the last scene does look shifty but I guess we will never know what Yana-sama or the animators truly thinked. Unless we ask them. I myself do not believe Hana actually likes Claude as a lover, more so as family. She never really had a family, and she destroyed Alois'. Having a family would be important to her, the Trancy household happened to be this certain family. Their mutual want for Alois' soul COULD get in the way, but you have to remember that in the end, Claude really didn't care much for Alois' disgusting soul. >>And that's what started it<< (talk) 16:54, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I think hannah didn't like claude. I mean, sure it would almost seem like it when she legit cuddled with his dead body in season two episode twelve but I've been trying to find why she did that. And I still highly question whether or not she trult loved alois and luka. I was all like "how cute" and stuff but I don't think demons are supposed to love because one thing could lead to another and all hell could literally break loose. - TheRealAloisTrancy10 Images Anyone else think this page needs more pictures? 'Bug Guts''' Talk 18:58,2/28/2012 When I get home I can get some screenshots if you would like. >>And that's what started it<< (talk) 16:55, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Powers Should we make a powers & abilities section? I think it's pretty much needed, especially since Claude's ability to transform into a spider doesn't exactly fit into appearance. If we do make one, then I guess we'll hafta make one for the other supernatural characters. That's true... It would probably be easiest to simply link to the abilities part of the demons page (and the corresponding pages for other species) since most have the same powers as others of the same species. SereneChaos 23:18, November 8, 2012 (UTC)